Saber cosas.. no es divertido
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Devilmon le hizo algo a Koushiro.. y ahora ha cambiado.. El mal se esta apoderando de sus pensamientos.. Podrá resistir el llamado de la oscuridad o sucumbirá..
1. Default Chapter

Saber cosas... no es divertido.. By ryu-kun  
  
Comentarios.. Creo que esto es demasiado dark para mentes sensibles.. Advertecia contenido algo fuerte y muchas escenas violentas e insinuaciones de cosas totalmente bizarras..  
  
Este es algo fuerte..  
  
Capitulo 1. Mi venganza  
  
Un simple pensamiento o acto puede cambiar todo el porvenir.. Solo basta tener el valor adecuado para cambiarlo..  
  
Devilmon(Se que su nombre es devimon.. pero me gusta mas Devilmon.. porque suena mas a Demonio, asi que no me molesten con que su nombre es devimon.. oky.. ademas suena mas lugruble)  
  
Bueno Devilmon estaba obserbando a los niños mientras estos estaban presas de su ilusión.. Estaba deleitando viendo como los niños creía realmente estar en una casa cómoda, comiendo viandas suculetas y disfrutando un buen y merecido baño caliente. Devilmon había estudiado a los niños con cuidado aprendiendo como eran ellos en realidad..   
  
Eran simpatics en cierta forma.. lástima que debían morir.. Tal vez si tuviera mas tiempo podría estudiarlos mas a fondo.. Ya sabia los puntos débiles de dos.. La niña de cabello castaño le tenía miedo a todo y era un poc egoísta.. El chico de cabellos rubios.. cuidaba a su hermano con gran celos.. Esa era un gran debilidad.. Había uno que se preocupaba por todo.. el de lentes..  
  
El chico de cabellos desordenas y la la del casco er relativamente fuerte y casi no tenía problemas en su forma de pelear.. El niño del aparato extraño.. era como su aparato.. extraño.. Aparentaba algo que no era.. Devilmon era muy bueno para descubrir las cosas malas.. la sonrisa de ese niños era falsa la mayoría de las veces.. Y el pequeño tenía miedo si no estaba su hermano mayor..  
  
Sin embargo Leomon se había puesto de su lado cuando en realidad su trabajo era matarlos.. bueno no importaba.. Estaba seguro de vencerlos cuando usara los engrandes negros.. si su poder se incrememntaría para acabar con todos..   
  
Sin embargo lo inquietaba el digimon que falta por digievolucionar.. Era un patamon.. una de los mas odiosos digimons que existían.. Leomon centauromon y Andromon había digievolucionado de un patamon.. Devilmon había sido un patamon alguna vez.. Por eso sabía de sobra que los patamon eran de cuidado..  
  
Y además el niños pequeño lo cuidaba muy bien.. ¿Quien sabe en lo que podría digievolucinar.. el niño.. la enregía del niño pequeño era pequeña pero poderosa lo snetía solo de verlo.. ese debía ser el niño de la esperanza.. El que debía morir primero..  
  
Sin embargo.. Tal vez podría perder.. Si al menos pudiera tener a uno de esos niños.. a sus servicios.. podría tal incluso destruir a los darkmasters.. Sin embargo sería muy díficil convencerlos o sobrevivir a un encuentro con Piedmon y sus secuaces.. y sin mencionar al traidor de Myotismon..  
  
Estaba solo y por su cuenta.. si al memnso tuviera algo con que reía al ultimo.. aun si lo mataban.. querría ver muerto a los Darkmasters..  
  
Tal vez si usaba a uno de los niños para que matará a los darkmasters.. si.. eso resultaría muy bien.. El pequeño del grupo.. su poder estaba ascendiendo lentamente. lo había oido hablar de que querría que todo se solucionará sin peleas.. si podía usar eso.. Definitivamente era inocente.. era el niño de la esperanza.. Un trato..  
  
Un trato con el diablo..  
  
"Me mandó llamar señor Devilmon" dijo ogremon. "Si.. encargate de Leomon.. que no me moleste mientras.. me encargo de los niños elegidos" dijo Devilmon.  
  
Devilmon y su subordinado incondicional Ogremon descendieron la montaña mugen y esperaron a que los niños llegaran a su cita con el destino..  
  
Los niños llegaron al anochecer.. Justo a la hora en que Devilmon esperaba que lo hicieran..   
  
"ES él" dijo Agumon mientras Tai lo miraba con firmeza. Leomon dio un salto dispuesto para golpear a dEvilmon con su espada pero en el ultimo segundo Ogremon fue a su encuentro y chocaron espada contra hueso.  
  
El viejo combate Leomon contra Leomon.. y nada mas que ellos dos.. el resto no importaba.. esta sería su ultima batalla.. si sería Grandiosa.  
  
Devilmon obserbaba divertido como los niños perdían a Leomon, al enfrascarse en su combate con ogremon..  
  
Solo quedaban los digimons de los niños.. Devilmon solo estaba allí viendo como el chico de cabello desordenados y el rubio hacía digievolucionar sus digimons.  
  
Para devilmon fue facil derrotar a Greymon con un Toque de la muerte.. lo mismo que a Garurumon.. Los dos estaban bajo su control.. Togemon trató de atacarlo con sus espinas.. pero Greymon y garurumon lo portegieron tan bien.. que regresaron a su forma basica..   
  
Un engrande negro se introdujo en Togemon y de igual manera lo controló con facilidad.. Kabuterimon fue un poco mas duro porque volaba un poco mas rapido que muchos digimons.. Pero Devilmon estaba atento a su patrón de Vuelo.. Un giro.. y una vuelta... se iba derecho y luego giraba a la derecha.. y juesto en esa vuelta.. El Hell constictor(si rayo de energia negra con bordes rojos) lo lanzó contra una montaña..  
  
Devilmon decidió esperar a los demás antes del show.. Birdramon y Ikkakumon no lo hicieron esperar mucho.. Birdramon nuca vio al kuguakamon ni al engrande negro.. Ikkakumon su atracado por ubna ataque combinado de Birdramon y Kuguakamon..  
  
Los digimons cayeron.. Esta era su oportunidad de acabar con el niño pequeño.. Pero devilmon decidió no cometer errores.. La muerte de ese niño debía ser cuidadosamente diseñada y no ser atacado antes de tiempo..   
  
Los niños miraban a Devilmon el cual tenía cruzados sus brazos.. Y los miraba con malicia.. Finalmente.. Devilmon habló..  
  
Les propongo un trato.. "Uno de ustedes viene conmigo y los dejaré vivir" dijo Devilmon mientras miraba sus caras de Asombro.  
  
La niña mimada empezó a llorrar mientras la niña del casco azul.. trataba de darle confort..  
  
El chico de cabellos alborotados y el chico de lentes dieron un paso diciendo que iría ellos..   
  
"El primero no sirve a mis propositos es demasiado tonto.. y el segundo es demasiado miedoso.." se dijo en voz baja devilmon.  
  
Luego miró al niño pequeño.. "Si.. una oportunidad excelente para matarlo.." pensó y luego vio al niño mayor abrazar al pequeño.  
  
"Si el mayor es mejor.. esa furia es perfecta" pensó al ver la mirada glaciar de Yamato.  
  
"Si perfecto.." pensó Devilmon, pero luego vio al niño de la caja extraña que obraba maravillas.  
  
Lo vio a sus ojos y notó una barrera.. un algo que impedía ver a los demás.. su verdaderos sentimientos.. su corazón.. su alma.  
  
"TU" dijo Devilmon casi con placer al señarlo con su dedo rojo.  
  
Por encima de todos lo señalo.. el sería su presa.. su agente..  
  
Lo vio cerrar sus ojos, vio como el chico de cabellos alborotados ye le de lentes decían que se los llevarán a ellos.. la niña del casco azul hablaba también.. La niña del somnbrero rosa chillaba y le decía a la del casco azul que no se metierá.. el niño pequeño lloraba de miedo.. el mayor lo estrechaba en sus brazos..  
  
El rayo rojo de Devilmon se expandió y todos fueron lanzados a diferentes direcciones.. con su otro brazo alcanzó al chico pelirrojo y lo atrajó a su lado.. y lo vio directo a los ojos..  
  
Vio el miedo y la repulsión que estaba tratando de reprimir el niño.. era perfecto.. estaba completamente aterrorizado.. pero aun así.. no parecía estar mas asustado.. que como alguien que se acaba de tropezar..  
  
(Aun en estos momentos es imposible ver adentro de sus corazón) pensó devilmon.  
  
Si mas preombulos se lo llevó hasta la cima de montaña mugen. hasta el templo que estaba en su cumbre.. y allí preparó sus planes.. de destrucción..  
  
El primer paso era ganarse la confianza de ese niño..  
  
Koushiro miraba la mesa en donde había muchas clases de comidas.. las cuales veían muy apetitosa. Su estomago le recordó que no había comido en todo el día..  
  
"No te haré daño" le dijo Devilmon. (Aun) pensó con gran placer. "Solo quiero que respondas una preguntas y yo respnderé algunas tuyas" le dijo Devilmon mientras lo veía con el mismo interes de un cientifico a una especimen nuevo de laboratorio.  
  
Koushiro lo miró con temor.  
  
"Debes saber que yo lo obtendré de un modo u otro" le dijo mientras jugaba con una daga. "Pero prefiero que sea de este modo.. de la manera facil.. no tengo objeción por la forma dificil.. así que no lo hagas dificil y responde cuando yo te lo pregunte" le dijo Devilmon con firmeza y acto seguido calvó la daga en la mesa.  
  
Koushiro empezó a sentir un poco de ansiedad y miedo.. por fin respuestas..  
  
"¿Como es tu mundo?" le preguntó Devilmon.  
  
Hablaron por horas.. Cuando Devilmon hacía una pregunta dificil acerca de las armas de los humanos.. koushiro preguntaba cosas de los digimons y los programas en los muros y templos.  
  
Ambos tuvieron un dialogo largo y tendido. Sin interrupciones hablaron toda la noche.. Al amanecer Devilmon sabía que no tenía mas tiempo.. los otros niños nos consentirían que uno de los suyos, estuviera prisionero en manos de él.  
  
"Quitate la camisa" le dijo Devilmon mientras un sorprendido Koushiro lo miró. "Pero" dijo Koushiro aterrorizado pro este giro de las cosas.  
  
"Hazlo.. o yo mismo las arrancaré de tu cuerpo.." le dijo Devilmon mientras sus ojos brillaban rojos y su aura negra casi hizo caer el techo.  
  
Koushiro reprimió unas lagrimas empezar a hacerle caso.. estaba avergonzado de hacerlo.. El diablo con un solo movimiento tiro los platos de comida de la mesa.  
  
"Recuestate en la mesa" le dijo con frialdad. Koushiro obedeció con cierto Temor, mientras cerraba sus ojos y temblaba.  
  
"No te preocupes.. solo te dejaré un regalo.. para que no me olvides.. haz sido un niño muy obediente.." le dijo Devilmon al oido mientras su aliento le daba calosfrios a Koushiro.  
  
Koushiro esperaba que devilmon le hiciera algo horrible.   
  
Devilmon pusó su mano en la frente de Koushiro y este abrió sus ojos desorbitados.  
  
"No tengas miedo" le dijo con calma Devilmon. "Solo he abierto tus centros de placer.. disfrutalo mientars dure" le dijo mientras Koushiro cerró sus ojos experimentando muchas senasiones diferentes.  
  
Sentía a veces como que estaba comiendo una de sus comidas favoritas.. a veces sentía la emoción de volar en alas de Kabuterimon.. la emoción de cuando descubría algo nuevo.. Sensaciones desconocidas para él.. y sensaciones que no devería conocer estando tan pequeño.. emociones buenas.. emociones malignas.. como cazar a uan criatura indefensa.. y matarla.. todoas las senciones de plecer estaba bullendo por su mente  
  
Devilmon observaba como koushiro estaba extasiado con sus caoticas sensaciones..  
  
"Perfecto no me molestará" dijo mientras Tomó una de las manos de Koushiro. Devilmon suspiró pues sería una trabajo largo.. y los niños se acercaban.  
  
Con el cuchillo trazó una linea en un dedo de Koushiro.. Lentamente y cuidadosamente empezó a marcar la piel de Koushiro.. cada parte de su piel.. excepto la cara y otras partes inutiles para el proposito de devilmon.  
  
El cuchillo caliente dejaba su marca en a piel sin derramar sangre.. "Mucho trabajo y poca piel" pensó mientras continuaba trazando vueltas.. angulos y lineas en el cuerpo de Koushiro..  
  
"Duerme mi niño" le dijo mientras continuaba con su trabajo sacrilego.. Cuando terminó con los brazos los cubrió de vendas.. y procedio a trabajar en el pecho.. y siguió trabajando en su piel..   
  
Terminó justo cuando oyó que los niños estaban en la puerta tratando de derribarla. Cuando la ultima vuelta estuvo trazada. Devilmon puso su mano y su energía negativa hizo que todas las marcas brillaran y se aclararon un poco.. quedando casi invisibles a simple vista.  
  
"Perfecto.. descansa.. a ver que te parece mi regalo.. niño de conocimiento.. " dijo mientras terminó de vestirlo.  
  
Devilmon se sentía mareado y sabía lo que pasría continuación.. Sonrió al pensar en la ciudad del inicio.. y como regresaría allí..   
  
Su trabajo estaba hecho.. los darkmasters serían destruidos.. todos sus planes estaban a pedir de boca.. mientras se desintegraba..  
  
Las particulas se dividieron.. las que iban a la isla file.. y las que iban al cuerpo de Koushiro..  
  
Cambiando la base de datos del niño en algo totalmente diferente.. Abriendo diferentes percepciones en la mente del niño..  
  
Continuará.. 


	2. ¿Que es esto? Los oigo a todos

Saber cosas... no es divertido..  
By ryu-kun  
  
Comentarios..  
Creo que esto es demasiado dark para mentes sensibles..  
Advertecia contenido algo fuerte y muchas escenas violentas e insinuaciones de cosas totalmente bizarras..  
  
Este es algo fuerte..  
  
Capitulo 2.  
¿Que es esto? Los oigo a todos  
  
Koushiro despertó al oir una barrullo de voces..   
La cabeza le dolía bastante.. Como si hubiera estado pensado mucho.  
  
"Ya despertó" se oyó la voz de Taichi.  
(Al fin sabré que hizo Devilmon)   
  
Koushiro abrió los ojos al ver a Taichi.  
  
Joe se acercó a Koushiro.  
(Dios se ve muy mal.. que cosas tan terrible le habrá hecho ese demonio)  
  
Koushiro se llevó la mano a la cabeza..  
De pronto estaba escuchando demasiadas voces..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Auuwww mi cabeza me duele" dijo koushiro mientras escuchaba docenas de voces diferentes..  
"Podrían callarse.. me estan volviendo loco" dijo Koushiro mientras las voces se incrementaban de tono.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhh" dijo con aun mas dolor al sentir las voces de todos los niños y digimons en su cabeza.  
El primer impulso desesperado de Kloushiro fue alejarse de esas voces estruendosas que escuchaba en su cabeza.  
Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo o siquiera detenerlo salió corriendo sin control.  
  
"Arghhh" con sus manos en su cabeza corrió durante un tiempo.. esquivando las horribles voces que escuchaba dentro de su cabeza..  
  
Finalmente todo quedó en la oscuridad.. No supo nada mas..  
  
Pasaron varios minutos hasta que recupero la conciencia.. Sentía la cabeza pulsante..  
  
Esta tendido en el suelo.. con su manos sentía la textura del suelo.. piedra.. una piedra muy dura de la clase volcanica.  
  
Por alguna razón sentía su mente de alguna manera diferente a como era antes.. El ya no tenía ningun problema en recordar cosas.. todas la recordaba perfectamente.  
  
Incluyendo todas la nuevas sensaciones que sintió cuando Devilmon abrió todos sus centros de placer al mismo tiempo. Fue algo sofocante y exitante al mismo tiempo.. Doloroso y placentero.. todo separado por una delgada linea.. EL sabía que nunca volvería a experimentar algo como eso nunca mas.. A menos claro que se encotrará a devilmon un vez mas.  
  
Su cabeza la snetía explotar mientras veía el paisaje.. todo parecía tan sereno y tranquilo.. De no ser por los cientos de pequeñas y calmadas voces que oía.  
  
La identificó como las voces de digimons y otras creaturas.. Su mente era mas agil y rapidamente dedujo lo que pasaba sin mucho trabajo.  
  
"Tengo poder mental" pensó mientras sonrió.  
"Puedo leer la mente como si estuvieran hablando en voz alta" se dijo con la sonrisa de un niño con un juguete nuevo.  
  
Se miró su manso mientras se sentía diferente.  
"¿Porque a mí? El cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba la razón. Su mente agil y joven llegó a la solución cuando empezó a "recordar" cosas..   
  
"Hay otros digimons en este mundo.. hay mas fuertes y mas poderosos.." dijo Koushiro mientras abrió sus ojos.  
  
El chico entornó sus ojos. "Poder.. suficiente poder para hacerme diferente.." dijo Koushiro mientras miraba la tarde.  
  
"Ven" fue lo que escuchó.  
Koushiro reconoció la voz de Devilmon llamandolo.  
"Ven"  
  
"¿Como puedo ir?" dijo con algo de sumisión en su voz.  
"El engrande negro te llevará a mí" se oyó la voz de devilmon.  
  
Koushiro miró el engrande negro frente a el girando lentamente.  
"VEn.. ahora" le ordenó la voz.  
  
Koushiro encontró dificil de ignorar la voz de Devilmon saltó al engrande negro y se encontró prestó a ir a su....  
  
"¿A su que?" se cuestionó Koushiro al snetir algo que no había tenido nunca en su vida.   
La habilidad de ver las mentes y corazones de las personas.  
  
"Tal vez.. tal veZ" dijo en voz baja mientras cerraba sus ojos y pensó en tentomon.  
  
Koushiro sonrió.. "Es mas facil de lo que creí.. tantas peliculas y tantas series de televisón hablando de poderes emntales.. ayudan" dijo en voz baja Koushiro.  
  
"Tento.. ven.. y trae mi computadora.. Ven.. Solo... a la isla file" le dijo mientras el engrande negro se acerca a su destino en la aldea del inicio.  
  
Koushiro entornó sus ojos.  
"No seré esclavo de nadie" dijo con determinación.  
  
Mientras el engrande descendía hasta donde estaba un digieggs negro.  
  
"Aqui estoy" dijo Koushiro en un tono servicial que no le gustó. Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo manipulado por devilmon de una manera muy especial.  
  
"Si.. servirás... muy bien.. " dijo la voz de Devilmon desde dentro de su digiegg.  
  
"Por supuesto amo" dijo Koushiro mientras mentalmente imaginaba una pared de ladrillos para evitar que devilmon le leyera la mente.  
  
"Ya verás como dominamos este mundo.. chiquillo" dijo el digimon diabolico mientras Koushiro medio asentía.  
  
Continuará..  
Comentario: MMmmmm.. 


	3. El lado oscuro..

Saber cosas... no es divertido..  
By ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 3.  
El lado oscuro..  
  
Comentarios..  
Advertencia contenido algo fuerte y muchas escenas violentas e insinuaciones de cosas totalmente bizarras..  
  
  
Koushiro simplemente escuchaba a Devilmon.. por lo que le sabía tenía libertad.. mas o menos.. cuando Devilmon le hablaba no podía evitar obedecerlo.. sin embargo no estaba dominado al 100%.  
  
Por un lado era agradable estar en ese estado.. No era porque se sintiera muy bien.. Sino porque no sentía nada.. No-tristeza.. ni soledad.. como si nada le hiciera falta..   
  
Era cosas pasadas.. los desvelos tratando de negar la realidad.. las noches en donde se aislaba de la realidad.. todo eso era cosas de pasado distante y confuso..  
  
Ya no significaba nada el saber que era adoptado.. Ese fue el primer indicio de que algo andaba diferente en su mente..  
  
Sin embargo eso no le importaba el recuerdo de la sensación, no le gustaba ni querría sentirse igual otra vez.  
  
Era algo liberador.. se sentía libre de inhibiciones.. sobre todo de muchas reglas que se le habían impuesto desde pequeño.  
  
Koushiro tenía el digihuevo de Devilmon oculto en una bolsa que había encontrado y en donde guardó su computadora. Dicha bolsa era más espaciosa que su mochila..   
  
"Me siento bien Tentomon" dijo Koushiro con una voz desprovista de emociones. "De hecho me siento de maravilla" dijo Koushiro esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Por primera vez en su vida podía confrontar a los recuerdos más angustiantes de su vida sin sentir nada mas que... nada.  
  
Era algo verdaderamente reconfortante para él, que pasó muchas veces tratando de evadir la realidad.. y ahora él podía enfrentar la realidad sin ningún problema.  
  
De hecho sonrió despreocupado al darse cuenta de que ya no podría sentir ningún remordimiento por su débil condición de antes. Era una nueva persona que nunca antes había experimentado la sensación de poder vivir sin sentirse no querido o no deseado.  
  
Sin embargo era dificil el evitar no pensar en lo demás así que fue solo en su busqueda para así no correr riesgos..  
Los encontró facilmente sus pensamientos era mas fuertes que el sonido de su voz. Y claramente escuchó sus pensamiento aun antes de que sus voces se escucharán.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Koushiro se sintió enfermo de oirlos a la distancia..   
(Así que me consideran una basura.. un niño que no sabe cuidarse solo.. ya verán) dijo para sus adentro bastante molesto.  
  
  
Él que estuviera en ese esdtado no significaba que no sintierá nada.. lo que pasaba era que él podía seleecionar cualquier emocón que el deserá sentir en ese momento. Así que el podía sentir verdadero gozo al saber que era adoptado. Era algo muy placentero.  
  
Durante la semanas siguiente Koushiro los evitó a todos facilmente sin que nadie se diera cuenta de cuan cerca estaba de ellos.  
  
Le disgustaba la presencia de Joe.. el ver todos esos pensamientos con cosas horrendas que el prefería no saber. El chico lo ponía en toda clase de cosas horribles que le hacían creer que Joe era un depravado sexual..   
  
Miró profundamente en la mente de Taichi al que consideraba su mejor amigo y descubrió que era su amigo porque descomponía la computadora muy seguido en su casa y el otro buscaba tenerlo siempre a la mano para evitar futuros desastres en la casa.  
  
En la mente de Yamato solamente encontró una cosa y era Takeru y solamente Takeru.. nada más podía existir en su mente mas que el bienestar de su pequeño hermano.  
  
Sora era diferente pero tenía problemas internos con referente a su madre y los demás tenían que cargar el plato de distraerla de esos pensamientos.  
  
Mimi era mucho mas facil de leer. solamente tenía un pensamiento y er yo y solamente yo.  
  
Y en la mente de Tk solamente encontró pensamientos propios de un niño pequeño.. y nada mas que ellos.  
  
Koushiro escupió en el suelo a ver la verdadera naturaleza de su "amigos" y decidió no pasar el tiempo con persoans que no lo apreciaban.  
  
En sus ojos se denotaba un intenso desprecio por aquellas personas cuyo unica falta era que nunca se interesaron en conocerlo a fondo.  
  
"Niño.. hay algo que vas a hacer para que los niños vayan al continente de server" dijo Devilmon desde la bolsa en donde Koushiro lo llevaba.  
  
"Irás a la playa allí te espera uno de mis esclavos.. Whamon ve y junta suficiente comida para ti.. viajaremos en su estomago hacia un lugar especial en donde escondí algo muy importante" dijo Devilmon con voz fría.  
  
"¿Que cosa es?" dijo Koushiro mientras se dirgía hacia la playa.  
"Algo que hará que lo digimons de ellos alcancen otro nivel" dijo Devilmon.  
  
"Ya veo" dijo Koushiro mientras tentomon volaba a su lado.  
"¿Con quien hablas Koushiro?" dijo Tentomon.  
"No es de tu incumbencia" dijo el chico mientras miraba a lo lejos a Whamon con la boca abierta.  
  
"Pero.."  
(Callate si no quieres morir) fue el pensamiento que le llegó a la mente con una fuerza que casi lo hizo caer al suelo.  
  
"Esta bien" dijo Tentomon mientras miraba con miedo a su compañero.  
"Asi esta mejor Tentomon" dijo Koushiro mientras Whamon cerraba su boca tras ellos.  
  
Continuará  
Comentarios: je je je je 


	4. Has cambiado

Saber cosas... no es divertido..  
By ryu-kun  
  
Comentarios..  
Creo que esto es demasiado dark para mentes sensibles..  
Advertencia contenido algo fuerte y muchas escenas violentas e insinuaciones de cosas totalmente bizarras..  
  
Este es algo fuerte..  
  
Capitulo 4.  
Has cambiado..  
  
Koushiro caminaba por las praderas de server con mucha tranquilidad.. A su lado Etemon lo seguía como un zombie sin voluntad.  
  
"Vaya es más fácil infectarlos de este modo" dijo Devilmon mientras Koushiro apenas asentía.  
"Con tus habilidades he podido controlar a este digimon.. sus poderes me serán muy útiles ya que es uno de los sirvientes de los Darkmasters.."  
  
Koushiro apenas escuchaba al digihuevo hablar de todo esos planes que apenas estaban desarrolandose.  
  
Francamente ya estaba cansado de estar allí.  
Devilmon lo controlaba cada día con mayor intensidad y con cada conquista de Digimons más se incrementaban las legiones de Devilmon.  
  
"Koushiro.. yo quisiera que dejarás de.." tentomon dudaba..  
Esas palabras no eran buenas y ya estaba cansado de buscar las palabras que despertarían de su trance a Koushiro.  
  
Tentomon estaba angustiado pues él Koushiro que una vez conoció había desaparecido.. El koushiro que estaba frente a él, era frio cada día.  
  
"Tentomon nos vamos en la noche" dijo koushiro en voz baja mientras e insect miró a su amigo mientras este se recostaba en la cama qu había en la fortaleza móvil de Etemon.  
  
"Ya estoy harto de estar aquí" dijo el niño mientras Tentomon apenas asentía.  
  
En los ultimos meses había reunido los ocho emblemas junto con las etiquetas.. los niños elegidos nunca poseerían el poder para desafiar a los darkmasters.  
  
Devilmon había regresado a su forma anterior y se preparaba para subir al siguiente nivel. Koushiro ya no era indispensable. Los engrandes negros de Devilmon hacía muy bien el trabajo.  
  
Koushiro esperaba que en el ataque a la fortaleza de Myotismon hubiera suficente caos para lograr escapar.  
  
Tentomon simplemente esperaba que un día el chico regresará a la normalidad.  
  
El día esperado llegó, el ejercito que reunió Devilmon atacó el castillo de Myostimon.. Aprovechando al confusión Koushiro escapó con rumbo a los bosques del digimundo.  
  
Con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a ocultar sus pensamientos y saber cuando Devilmon lo buscaba.. eso le sirvió de protección para cuando este lo buscará..  
  
Caminaron durante unos días esquivando a los digimons y durmiendo a la interperie.  
Finalmente ellos llegaron a un claro en el bosque.. Koushiro se sentó en e suelo para descansar mientras Tentomon buscaba algo de comida.  
  
"Al menos creo que lejos de la influencia de Devilmon. Koushiro regresará a la normalidad" pensaba Tentomon con gran optmismo.  
  
Tentomon Descubrió un claro lleno de plantas con frutas. Sin embargo allí había algo raro y ese algo era un jaula que colgaba en lo alto.. A simple vista no se podía ver.. estaba medio oculta en el follaje de los arboles.. desde el suelo no se podía distinguir con facilidad.  
  
Tentomon ascendió lentamente hacia la jaula y su contenido lo dejo azorado. En la jaula estaba Takeru. Abajo de la jaula estaba un letrero que decía. "Este fue uno de los niños elegidos.. desde ahora nadie puede salvarlos de nuestro dominio" Y estaba firmado por Myostismon  
  
Tentomon tardó unos segundos en ir por Koushiro y para bajarlo del arbol.  
  
El niño estaba muy mal alimentado y apestaba como si se hubiera bañado en varias semanas. En el interio interior de la jaula había muchos hongos y un plato de agua.. y nada más. El chico parecía abandonado a su suerte..  
  
"MMMmmm recuerdo que escuché que este hongo tiene propiedades que provocan amnecia a las personas" dijo Tentomon en voz baja mientras miraba a Takeru y Koushiro examinaba el hongo.  
  
Koushiro se despojó de uno de sus guantes y tocó la frente de Takeru. Y lo que lo encontró en la mente del niño lo dejó sorprendido.  
"Nada.. no hay nada.." dijo al comprovar que el niño no recordaba ni como se llamaba ni quien era él, ni que era.. o donde estaba.  
  
  
"Tentomon.. busca a los demás" dijo el pelirrojo mientras un atisvo de sonrisa cruzo por sus cara. Y así el digimon insecto salió a recorrer el contiente server mientras trataba de albergar las esperanza de Koushiro volviera ser el mismo con la presencia de Takeru.  
  
Tentomon recorrió durante semanas las candentes arenas de un desierto.. las ruinas de un castillo, pasó por un parque de diversones y finalmente su busqueda terminó en un restaurante de comida japonesa. Tentomon estaba consternado..Sabía donde estarían sus amigos.. pero los niños elegidos eran otra cosa..  
  
Sora estaba muerta.. Taichi igual.. ambos yacían en unas tumbas a la entrada de una piramide.  
  
Nadie les guardaba luto..  
Porque mimi estaba muerta en la ruinas de un castillo.  
  
Matt había muerto en el parque de diversiones.. a su lado estaba el sombrero de Takeru. En todas las muertes no había lugar a dudas quien lo había hecho.  
  
Y finalmente Joe había muerto a consecuencia de un problema con el gerente del retaurante.  
  
Tentomon regresó con temor. Porque a pesar de que Koushiro pudiera leer las mentes.. no podría esconderse de este nuevo enemigo.  
  
"Si ellos lo encuentran.. no podrá con ellos" pensó muy preocupado mientras regresaba con su amigo. "Sus poderes pueden destruir grandes extensiones del digimundo"  
  
Mientras koushiro había pasado las ultimas semanas reeducando a Takeru.  
  
Había hecho progresos estupendos con el niño.  
No había casi nada que lo distrajera..  
Ninguna distración... Television, niños, juegos..  
Nada y koushiro lo disfrutaba.  
  
Tener a Takeru para moldear a su conveniencia, era arcilla fresca en sus manos. Disfrutaba con él. Investigaba la corrupción del ser humano.. y después podía empezar de nuevo.  
  
Lo había vuelto homosexual durante unos días, un terrible animal otro día.. había subido su inteligencia y lo había degradado a niveles insospechados.  
  
Finalmente lo había dejado por la paz y trataba de regresarlo a la normalidad.  
  
Y la verdad es que se había hartado de compañia madura y frivola. Querría algo que había perdido hacía mucho tiempo y que Takeru se lo recordaba. Takeru comía sus frutas con gran deleite mientras Koushiro estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol.  
  
Koushiro estaba por demás satisfecho.. su curiosidad estaba saciada casi por completo.. Había experimentado muchisisimas cosas en los ultimos meses. Decidió dormirse un rato mientras pensaba en que haría cuando Tentomon descubriera a los demás. Y luego pensó en hacerlos más interesante a sus "amigos"  
  
Takeru había terminado de comer y miraba a koushiro dormir. Él sonrió al verlo dormido y se recostó a su lado, disfrutando de la única compañia que había tenido en toda su vida.  
  
A veces sentía que le faltaba algo.. pero Koushiro siempre sabía que hacer y lo trataba muy bien. Y para él era suficiente. Cerró sus ojos mientras dormía a su lado muy contento.  
  
Continuará:  
Comentarios: algo tardado pero al fin lo puse al aire.. 


	5. sufrimiento

Saber cosas... no es divertido..  
By ryu-kun  
  
Comentarios..  
Creo que esto es demasiado dark para mentes sensibles..  
Advertencia contenido algo fuerte y muchas escenas violentas e insinuaciones de cosas totalmente bizarras..  
  
Este es algo fuerte..  
  
Capitulo 5.  
Sufrimiento..  
  
Takeru despertó en la mañana cuando el sol estaba en saliendo y se dedicó a buscar la comida en el parque. El pequeño estaba muy contento. Se ajustó con cuidado un venda que cubría una colección de cicatrices y golpes que se estaban curando, pero una cosa le agradaba y era preparar la comida para Koushiro. Le gustaba mucho a veces cuando comían juntos le recordaba a alguien que había querido mucho.. pero no decía nada.  
  
Pero el estar con él lo hacía muy feliz como si estuviera recobrando algo que había perdido hacia mucho tiempo. Esta vez estaba buscando el supermercado, huevos, limon, sal y otras cosas para el desayuno. Con mucho cuidado cargó con todo lo que necesitaba para el desayuno y regresó a donde habían dormido la noche anterior.  
  
Junto a la rueda de la fortuna descansaba Koushiro, en la caseta de vigilancia, él pobre estaba algo pálido por la falta de sueño. Takeru sacó la estufa portátil y empezó a cocinar los huevos y cuando estuvieron listos lo sirvió en un plato de metal y fue con Koushiro para despertarlo y darle el desayuno. El pequeño no sabia como era que algo tan pequeño lo llenará de felicidad.  
  
Sin embargo las cosas iban a cambiar de un momento a otro cuando una figura que parecía una arlequín entró al parque de diversiones.  
  
Koushiro despertó de improvisto al sentir la presencia de alguien muy poderoso y que tenía la intención de matarlo.  
  
Koushiro buscó la manera de burlarlo.. pero al revisar la mente de ese digimon se dio cuenta.. de que no había escape alguno.. Takeru iba entrando en esos momentos con el desayuno servido en un plato.  
  
En ese momento entró un payaso que venía haciendo malabrares sobre una bola de caucho, Izzy sintió en ese momento que.. y quien era ese ser que acaba de entrar.. y por primera vez sintió que el juego se había acabado.  
  
Piedmon uno de los cuatro darkmasters los había encontrado. Sus posibilidades de escapar eran nulas.. Piedmon era rápido, fuerte y muy agil. La mente de Izzy aunque buscaba la salida de ese embrollo no podia hacerlo.  
  
"Nos encontraste" dijo con voz resignada y se maldijo a sí mismo por dormirse em lugar de estar atento a las señales mentales de otros digimons. La desventaja que tenía los poderes de Koushiro era que se desconectaban cuando se quedaba dormido profundamente.  
  
"Parece que sabes quien soy yo" respondió el arlequin mientras miraba con desencanto como su actuación no iba a ser apreciada.  
  
"Termina de una vez piedmon" dijo Koushiro mientras Takeru miraba todo con cierto temor.  
"Bueno ya lo quieres de este modo" respondió mientras se quitaba la ropa de payaso con un solo movimiento. Aunque la verdad el cambio no era mucho en sí, pero lo suficiente como para dar miedo con las espadas en su espalda y su sonrisa maligna.  
  
Hizo un reverencia mientras sacó una de sus espadas y miró el filo de ella. "Una vez que mueras buscaré a los demás niños elegidos y los mataré uno por uno" prosiguió Piedmon.  
  
"Pierdes tu tiempo ya están muertos" respondió Koushiro sin emoción en su voz.  
"Vaya así que me ahorraste el trabajo" Piedmon torció su sonrisa mientras miraba al rubio.  
"Pero te quedaste con uno"  
"Es mi mascota. no lo entrometas en tus planes.. a menos que lo quieras como mascota" respondió Koushiro mientras sopesaba el tiempo que le quedaba buscando una salida.  
"Mmm no.. no me sirve.. muere" gritó Piedmon mientras su espada salió de su mano con dirección a Koushiro.  
  
El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando la espada encontró su blanco y traspazó tela, piel, hueso y carne. Koushiro abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente Takeru lo había abrazado en el ultimo segundo. La espada entró por su espalda y salió por pecho. El dolor agudo en su pecho lo hizo retorcerse.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" se oyó el grito de Megakabuterimon mientras se abalanzaba con su cuerno hacia Piedmon. El ataque fue sorpresivo para el digimon maligno.  
"Maldito insecto" gritó mientras Megakabuterimon lo golpeaba con sus brazos sin parar.  
  
Tentomon siempre había creído que Koushiro algún día se libraría de la influencia maligna de Devimon.. pero ahora no podía creer que hubiera muerto presa del ataque de Piedmon. Tentomon estaba furioso por la muerte de todos lo demás niños.. Sentía que había sido su culpa por no poder evitar que Koushiro sucumbirá al lado oscuro.  
  
Él trataba de no pensar en que nunca más lo vería de nuevo querría acabar con Piedmon.  
  
"Fuera" gritó Piedmon mientras un bola de energía que salió de su mano golpeó a Megakabuterimon en el centro de su enorme cuerpo y lo mandó a las alturas.  
  
Piedmon sacó entonces un pañuelo y lo lanzó hacia el digimon.  
Megakabuetrimon estaba tan furioso que arremtió hacia el pañuelo que creció hasta ser del tamaño del gigantesco insecto.  
  
En cuestión de instantes fue reducido a un tamaño muy pequeño.  
Piedmonn recogió su premio el cual era un diminuto Llavero en su mano izquierda.  
"Eres el primero que me logra herir en batalla.. ni siquiera los dioses pudieron.. te admiro y desde ahora formarás parte de mi colección privada" sonrió mientras se alejaba del parque taradeando un canción muy feliz.  
  
Koushiro estaba tendido en el piso del cuarto de vigilancia del parque donde dormía hasta hacía unas noches. El dolor era punzante en su costado, Takeru estaba encima de él y respiraba con dificultad con un sonido gutural. El pequeño se levantó como pudo y se separó de Koushiro.  
  
La espada lo había traspasado de lado a lado y enfrente se podía ver el plato de metal en donde le había traído el desayuno a Koushiro.  
  
"Lo siento Kou.. no pude servirte" dijo tk mientras respiraba débilmente y cerraba sus ojos con cansancio.  
"Takeru?" preguntó con sorpresa el pelirrojo.  
"Fui feliz el tiempo que estuve contigo.. creí que moriría en esa jaula.. después de que todos me abandonaron juré haría lo fuera para que no me alejarás de tu lado" dijo con tristeza.  
"Te obedecí porque querría estar con alguien.. aunque me maltratarás.. desde que patamon me abandonó creí que estaría solo.. pero viniste Koushiro" dijo debilmente con una sonrisa débil mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba.  
  
Antes de que se diera cuenta una lagrima recorría su mejilla. "No llores Koushiro.. no llores por mí.. soy malo.. es por eso que todos me dejaron.. no podía ser de otro modo.." empezó a llorar el pequeño.  
  
Lentamente Koushiro sintió como algo se iba de él.  
"Takeru no mueras" le suplicó.  
"Adios koushiro.. siento lo del desayuno" dijo mientras cerró sus ojos por ultima vez.  
"No.. no .. no.. no.. no. noo NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" gritó Koushiro mientras pequeñas partículas negras lo abandonaron de su cuerpo.  
  
Koushiro rasgó su camisa para ver el daño causa por la espada.. el cual era minusculo apenas había entrado un centímetro en su carne.. y las marcas que le había hecho debilmon habían desaparecido.  
  
Un profundo dolor invadió su corazón y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Koushiro empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
El dolor que sentía en el costado no era digno de ser mencionado.. su pena interior era aun mayor.. El dolor de su alma por fin le llegó hasta la profundidades de su ser.  
  
Continuará.. 


	6. soledad

Saber cosas... no es divertido..  
By ryu-kun  
  
Comentarios..  
Creo que esto es demasiado dark para mentes sensibles..  
Advertencia contenido algo fuerte y muchas escenas violentas e insinuaciones de cosas totalmente bizarras..  
  
  
Capitulo 6.  
Soledad..  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado.. solamente se separó del cuerpo de Takeru cuando este perdió su calor. Con mucho cuidado lo acomodó en una mesa. El pequeño parecía dormido mientras Koushiro acomodaba sus manos.  
  
Luego salió de la habitación y comenzó a juntar todo el material inflamable que encontró a su alrededor. Conmucho trabajo y a pesar de su herida en el costado Koushiro lo juntó con mucho esfuerzo.  
  
Cuando terminó de hacerlo, le prendió fuego a la caseta. En cuestión de segundos las llamas ascendieron como si fueran una hermosa fuente.. El pelirrojo la miró durante un tiempo sin importarle lo cerca que estaba.  
  
Al final empezó a caminar sin rumbo.   
Sus ojos estaban nublados por la conmoción.  
Caminó durante mucho tiempo, sin saber exactamente lo que hacía solamente caminaba por entre el desierto.. sus ojos ya no veían nada.. solamente derramaban lagrimas..  
  
El dolor en su costado ya era constante.. con cada paso que daba la agonía era indescriptible.. pero él seguía sin importarle ya nada.  
  
Finalmente sintió que todo acabó cuando la oscuridad se adueño de sus sentidos y se desplomó en la arena caliente del desierto.  
  
Y ya no pensaba en nada.. su propia alma había recibido un duro golpe al comprender todo el daño que había hecho.. Especialmente a una victima inocente como el pequeño Takeru que siempre quisó mantenerlo a su lado.  
  
Él simplemente no podía enteder como fue que no pudo sentir esos pensamientos en su mente. Takeru deseaba estar a su lado..  
Nunca supo la verdad..  
Ni siquiera Koushiro la sabía..  
No podía saber que Yamato no lo había abandonado..  
Ignoraba que el seguía buscando a pesar de todo.. Junto con joe y su hermanito había estado buscandolo desde que salieron de la isla File.  
  
Otal vez si lo sabía solamente querría no pensar en ello.. no querría pensar en que lo andaban buscando mientras encontraba junto con Devimon la manera de como exclavizar a los digimons.  
  
Desaba tanto haber muerto con Takeru.. Deseaba tanto no sentir nada de nuevo.. y la vez le daba miedo volver a experimentarlo.. No deseaba sentir ese enorme vacio en su alma de nuevo..  
Era incapaz de amar..  
Incapaz de sentir esperanza..  
Incapaz de ver la verdad..  
Solamente pensaba en él..  
Y solo en él..  
  
Y ahora que estaba libre de ese vacio.. se sentía sucio.. Era algo que no merecía llamarse ser humano..  
  
Deseaba tanto la muerte.. pero le daba pavor el castigo que recibiría por ser lo que fue.. por ser algo que no merecía llamarse humano.  
  
Había sacrificado a una compañero.. a sus amigos.. su vida.. todo ¿para que?..  
  
La arena caliente se escurría entre su ropa y la sentía arder en torno a su herida.. Koushiro se sentía vacio.. finalmente alcanzó a voltearse para vislumbrar el cielo.. El sol estaba en lo mas alto en ese momento ..  
  
Sus ojos se fijaron en un punto antes de entrar en una convulsión. Una pequeña sombra cubrió su cara. Alguien o algo lo miraba.. quisó articular una frase pero no pudo hacerlo.. La mano rozó su mejilla siguiendo el contorno que dejaron sus lagrimas..  
  
Era una mano que al parfecer buscaba contacto real con alguien.. Una especie de toque que Koushiro nunca había sentido en su vida.  
  
Pasó un tiempo antes de que otra sombra lo cubrierá.. era mucho mayor que la primera.. el cabello dorado y la estatura..   
  
Koushiro empezó a sentir como la angustia que había sentido ante empezaba a empeorar.  
De sus labios empezó a murmurar la palabra "Yamato" pero no pudo terminar porque sintió que todo el mundo se fue revuelto en caudal de oscuridad y colores chillantes.  
  
La sensación que sintió en ese momento fue horrible.. Sintió con toda la fuerza un sentimiento conocido como la desesperacion.. y entonces fue cuando conoció el odio.. El odio intenso y ponzoñoso..  
  
El calor aumentó como si estuviera quemandose.. Fue una agonía estar en ese momento tan oscuro que estaba sintiendo.. A pesar de todo el calor infernal que lo estaba consumiendo.. sintió en el fondo de su alma el glaciar que se había formado y que ardía con la intensidad de un volcan haciendo erupción..  
  
Finalmente todo fue tranquilidad y con ello vinieron los sueños..  
Y las pesadillas.  
  
"Tu culpa.. todo fue tu culpa" fue la voz de Joe muy severa la que escuchaba.  
"Te buscamos por todos lados.. y por eso nos mataron" fue la voz de yamato que lo llamaba. Pero fue opacada por una nueva voz.  
"Eres insensible y un tonto" fue el turno de Mimi de hablarle.  
"Bruto" fue lo unico que le dijo Sora mientras Apareció Taichi con una espada.  
  
"Nos mataste.. nos dejaste sin dirección.. y por eso hemos muerto.." fue su sentencia mientras se avalanzaba con la espada en mano.  
"Y por eso nos acompañaras por toda la eternidad en nuestro infioerno" gritó Taichi mientras la punta de la espada brilló con una furia asecina.  
  
"Dejenlo en paz" se escuchó una voz que lloraba con angustia.  
Takeru se interpusó entre Taichi y Koushiro con resultados fatales de nuevo.  
  
Esta Vez Koushiro vio como la espada atravesaba el pecho de Takeru.. Vio como su boca se abría con un rictus de dolor.. Vio la sangre correr por sus piernitas..  
  
Lo vio caer al suelo mientras los demás miraba a Koushiro y lo señalaban.  
"Cobarde.. usaste a un pequeño para que te defendierá" habló de nuevo Taichi mientras Takeru estaba en el suelo.  
  
Sus ojos eran vidriosos.. Su boca estaba tratando de jalar aire para sus pulmones.  
"No quiero que me abandones.. Koushiro.. no me dejes.. por favor.. haré lo que tu digas" dijo mientras su voz se iba a apagando lentamente.  
  
"Corruptor.." gritaron todos los niños mientras Koushiro sintió el dolor en el pecho.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" su gritó se perdió en la noche mientras sus pulmones vaciaban todo el aire que había en ellos.. Estaba sudando a mares mientras el fuego crepitaba cerca de allí.  
  
Koushiro no tenía puesta su camisa. A su lado había un niño que parecía dormir.  
Era un poco más pequeño que Takeru.. o al menos eso parecía.. su cabello era negro azabache.. y su piel morena clara.. sus ropas era extrañas.. casi asiaticas.. escogidas para realzar los rasgos finos del pequeño.. En cierto modo era lindo y se veía agradable.  
  
A un lado de él estaba un esfera negra en una base de plata.  
Dicha esfera refulgia con unos colores y una sensasión imposible describir.. Era como soledad.. desesperación.. odio.. algo que lo conjugaba a todos en un solo sentimiento..  
  
Algo que en ese momento había conocido y sentido.. algo que la muerte de Takeru liberó en el fondo de su alma.. Algo tan vasto que lo habia estado matando desde el interior.  
  
Un pequeño dolor en su costado lo hizo revisar su herida. La cual estaba vendada con restos de su camisa y otras ropas. Se sentía casi a punto de morir y casi deseaba poder hacerlo.. su mente estaba casi punto de darse por vencida.  
  
"Te sientes mejor" se oyó una voz que denotaba un caracter muy fuerte.  
  
Una persona se había arrodillado y lo miraba a los ojos.  
"Disculpa pero solo cuando Miky esta dormido nos podemos acercar a él" dijo una segunda voz. Esta ultima era la de una niña de cabellos morados y gafas redondas.  
  
"Cuando Miky esta despierto.. eso no nos deja acercarnos.. solamente Miza puede permanecer cerca de él.. pero no el suficiente como para acompañarlo.." dijo la voz de un chico rubio el cual miraba Koushiro con cierta suspicacia.  
  
"Lo sienten.. esa cosa no se ha apagado por completo" dijo Yume mientras se llevaba su mano a la cabeza.  
"Nunca se apaga.. se alimenta.. cuando Miky esta dormido se alimenta de él.." respondió miza mientras miraba a Koushiro fijamente.  
  
"Y ahora se alimenta de ti también" respondió una pregunta que no era capaz de formular Koushiro.  
  
"No sé que freg**** es esa cosa pero sé que se alimenta de los sentimientos de las personas.. personas con el caracter débil.. o que ha sufrido mucho" respondió Miza mientras miraba a los otros dos.  
  
Koushiro en ese momento sintió como las fuerzas se le agotaban por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos se pusieron blancos mientras caí en un sopor de nuevo..  
  
Esta vez el sueño se repitió interminablemente mientras todo parecía incendiarse.. el dolor era intenso..  
A cada segundo del sueño parecía que iba aenloquecer y lloraba sin parar..  
  
Finalmente despertó de nuevo.  
Era de día una vez más..  
El costado ya casi no le dolía en lo absoluto..  
A su lado estaba el niño de la otra noche.. lo miraba con unos ojos castaños que parecían conocer cada secreto de su ser.  
  
Koushiro apenas pudo mantenerle la mirada.. era un mezcla de miedo.. de que nunca podria ser feliz.. no importaba lo mucho que tratará.. el niño era extraño en sí.  
  
"Somos muy parecidos" le dijo por fin mientras le daba un abrazo desprovisto de afecto y emoción.  
  
En el suelo había una nota esrita en varios idiomas. Koushiro solo entendió el inglés.  
  
"Miky lleva consigo algo muy peligroso que Genai no pidió que resguardaramos en un lugar lejos de aquí.. Es una especie de cachivaje que puede absorver las fuerzas de la tinieblas.. No debe caer en manos de los Darkmasters.. ya que tienen en su poder siete poderosos emblemas que de ser usados en conjunto con este.. y podrán esclavizar a todo el que se oponga a su planes. Nosotros no podemos acercarnos a Miky.. Genai dice que nuestra naturaleza positiva se ponen en conflicto de la naturaleza negativa de Miky.. no estoy seguro.. pero creo que tiene algo que ver con su pasado.. El caso es que esa cosa se alimenta.. se alimenta en la noche.. no podemos estar cerca de él porque entre mas personas haya cerca.. más frenetico se pone.. pero creo que tu puedes estar cerca de él.. después de todo, él te escogio.. o no estoy seguro.. el caso es que al parecer puedes estar cerca de Miky.. esa cosa se alimenta en la noche.. es por eso de las pesadillas.. sin embargo creo que en la mañana ustedes se sienten mejor.. digo.. miky siempre se ha sentido mejor..  
Si es posible habla con nosotros.. anoche esa cosa se volvió mas frenetica que de costumbre.. Cuando dormiste  
  
Miky se acercó a Koushiro por detrás y lo abrazó con fuerza.  
"No quiero que te vayas.." le dijo con tristeza. "Contigo cerca los sueños malos no me duelen tanto" dijo miky mientras Koushiro le regresaba el abrazo.  
  
"¿Que sueños?" pregunta kouhsiro conciente de sus propios demonios interiores que lo estuvieron atormentando en la noche anterior.  
  
Miky titubea mientras ve a Koushiro. Su boca se abre para hablar pero la cierra luego mientras miraba hacia el piso. Su silencio es más que molesto es una forma clara de decirle lo mucho que le duele.  
"Sueño que no estoy aqui.. sueño que he regresado con ellos" dice en voz baja miky.  
"¿Ellos?" pregunta sorprendido.  
"Los que me lastiman" le grita miky mientras empieza a llorar.  
  
En el fondo de su mente Koushiro siente un golpe como un residuo de su antiguo poder que le golpea en mente.  
  
Un cuarto..  
La paredes estan alcochonadas lo mismo que el piso..  
Una cama..  
Es un cuarto como de hotel.  
Hay un refrigerador..  
Un armario..  
Una puerta sin manija..  
Camaras..  
  
Dolor..  
Impotencia..  
Gritos en la noche..  
  
Koushiro se llevó las manos a su cabeza mientras pasaban por su mente esas imagenes... Empezó a respirar agitadamente cuando alguien entró en la habitación.  
  
"Eres lindo.. me gusta.. pagué mucho dinero por ti.."  
"Amo.. ¿que debo hacer?" se oye la voz de miky con miedo.  
"Dejame desvestirte.. " le dice el hombre mientras se acerca.  
  
Koushiro siente la mano del hombre en su piel que lo acaricia de una manera lenta y calmada.  
"Tu piel es suave.. me gusta el color.." le dice mientras siente el toque humedo de la lengua del tipo en su cuello.  
  
Entonces ocurre..  
Lentamente es desvestido y recostado en la cama.  
Lentamente el hombre se desviste y lo mira con una mirada imposible de olvidar.  
  
"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" gritó Koushiro al sentir en su mente todas las memorias de Miky que penetraron con una facilidad que parecía como si le estuviera pasando a Koushiro en ese momento.  
  
Pero no solo era Koushiro.. sino también miky el cual estaba en suelo sollozando mientras en su mente revivía todos esos recuerdos.. pero estaba vez era mucho peor.. sintiendo ahora el tacto y las sensaciones de dolor..  
  
Koushiro gritó una vez mientras en su mente revivía la traición que le hizo a sus amigos..  
  
"Que pare.. que alguien lo pare" gritó mientras se agarraba su cabeza con fuerza.  
  
El dolor era algo aun peor cuando ambos recuerdos empezaron a entremezclarse en su mente.  
A punto de sentir la locura asomandose por los recobecos de su mente, Koushiro se dejó caer en el suelo llorando un vez más.  
  
Sin embargo sintió como alguien lo decía unas palabras dulces..  
"No quiero abandonarte"  
  
Y el dolor cesó.. Todo cesó en ese momento mientras el Digimental de la oscuridad quedaba en silencio.  
Con trabajos y sudando Koushiro se levantó y miró como Miky estaba llorando en el suelo. Con mucho cuidado lo levantó en sus brazos mientras el niño se aferró a los restos de la camisa de Koushiro.  
  
Koushiro miró la cosa que habitaba en el interior de digimental.  
  
"No.. tu me servirás" dijo con un voz llena de rabia e impotencia.  
"Yo te dominaré.. Serás mi arma.. tu me servirás.." dijo mientras se levantaba con miky en sus brazos.  
  
La herida en su costado ya estaba dejando de molestarle.  
  
"¿Porque?" le pregunta miky a Koushiro cuya mira esta fija en el digimental.  
"Porque ya nadie nos va a lastimar.. ahora los lastimaremos a ellos" sentenció el pelirrojo mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban.  
  
"Siii.. nadie.. esta vez.. todo.. Estará bajo mi control.." dijo koushiro mientras miraba al digimental de la oscuridad.  
"Y eso.. me dará.. venganza.. y tal vez.. redención" dijo koushiro mientras tocaba el digimental.  
  
El frio toque del metal hizo que sintierá en su piel un cosquilleo bastante desagradable en sus dedos. Pero sonrió mientras en su mente empezaron a desfilar ciertos datos que el dolor y el orgullo habían bloqueado.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: ¿Que tal? Espero que les haya gustado. Esta parte de la serie toma un poco de otra serie que he hecho.. pero que no he publicado.. Espero no haberme enredado mucho. 


	7. Venganza

Saber cosas... no es divertido..  
By ryu-kun  
  
Comentarios..  
Creo que esto es demasiado dark para mentes sensibles..  
Advertencia contenido algo fuerte y muchas escenas violentas e insinuaciones de cosas totalmente bizarras..  
  
  
Capitulo 7.  
Venganza.  
  
Koushiro había estado trabajando toda la semana, sin computadora solo dependía de su cerebro y su memoria.  
A veces luchaba contra la depresión y la furia que lo ahogaba.  
Pero lentamente su pequeño artefacto estaba brindando frutos.  
  
Lo único que había podido salvar de entre todo lo que había perdido había sido un marcador indeleble. Sus ancias de venganza le daban fuerzas para seguir trabajando de noche a la luz de la fogata.  
  
El había escogido un cueva en donde ambos dormían.  
Koushiro miraba el digimental mientras sonreía al sentir su energía fría fluir por él.  
  
Odio.  
Fluía por sus pensamientos.  
El odio de un niño puede ser aun más intenso que el de una adulto pues no conoce razón.  
  
Koushiro no oo había analizado de esa forma, pero recordó que los emblemas funcionaban sacando energía de los niños elegidos.  
Y ahora estaba cerca de lograrlo.  
  
Miky estaba alimentando la fogata mientras veía trabajar a Koushiro en las paredes de la cueva.  
Trazando signos en las paredes, pensando y especiamente dandole un poco de apoyo a su corazón marchito.  
  
Miky nunca antes había sentido cariño.  
Confundía el amor con otra cosa.  
Pero sabía reconocer el cariño cuando lo sentía.  
Lentamente sentía como su corazón estaba..  
  
"Miky.. ve por comida.. cenaremos en una hora" le dijo Koushiro mientras seguía trazando en la pared.  
  
Miky salió de la cueva a recoger frutas o lo primero que encontrará.  
Estaba contento..  
No sabía desde cuando empezó a sentirse así.  
Solamente empezó a aparecer en su vida.  
  
Era como si..  
Toda su anterior vida hubiera sido una pesadilla y hubiera despertado.  
En la noche dormía..  
Y ya no soñaba.  
Solamente dormía mientras en sus sueños caminaba o recorría hermosos parajes en compañia de un amigo muy especial.  
  
El siempre lo tomaba de la mano mientras caminaban y se snetía tan bien estar a su lado.  
Casi como con su amigo pelirrojo.  
  
Desde que apareció en su vida el chico.. había alejado las pesadillas.. los malos sueños.. el dolor..  
  
Recogió la comida y fue hacia donde esperaba la persona más importante en sus vida.. Después del chico de sus sueños.  
  
Miky ansiaba soñar una vez más..  
Soñar con plumas blancas y hojas en el aire.  
  
Regresó a la cueva justo cuando esta empezaba a brillar..  
Miky dejó caer la comida y entró en la cueva temeroso de que hubiera pasado algo malo.  
  
Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz y pudo ver como las letras que hbaía dibujado su amigo brillaban y se desprendían de las paredes.  
  
Flotaban en el aire antes de dirigirse al cuerpo de su amigo pelirrojo.  
"Kkkkouuu" balbuceó Miky mientras miraba el fenómeno acontecer en la cueva..  
  
Finalmente la luz cesó y el cayó a tierra como un fardo.  
Miky se acercó a él y lo sacudió.  
  
El estaba inmovil.  
"Despierta"  
El silencio era insoportable.  
Las lagrimas de miky empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.  
"¿Porque?" gritó mientras abrazaba a Koushiro con fuerza.  
"No quiero estar solo.. no de nuevo.." lloró mientras sentía como algo doloroso recorria su pecho.  
  
"Tranquilo miky solo esta dormido" escuchó la voz de niño de sus sueños. Miky abrió sus ojos sin ver a nadie en la cueva.  
Pero algo cálido brotaba de su corazón que le indicaba que hacer.  
  
El pequeño aflojó las ropas de koushiro y despues se sentó en el suelo para acomodar la cabeza de Koushiro en sus regazo mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con sus manos.  
  
Se snetía tan bien teniendolo en sus brazos.  
Como..  
Como..  
  
No podía describirlo..  
No sabía que era..  
Pero se sentía tan bien..  
  
Miky no durmió durante toda la noche cuidando a Koushiro.  
Tenerlo en sus brazos era algo casi sagrado..  
  
Finalmente el sueño lo venció poco después del amanecer del siguiente día.  
Abrió sus ojos para descubrir que esta siendo abrazado por koushiro.  
Estaba sentado en su regazo y su cabeza estaba recargada contra su pecho.  
  
Miky se sentía muy cómodo en esos brazos que lo protegían.  
"¿Ya despertas dormilón?" esuchó la voz de koushiro mientras aría sus ojos.  
  
El pequeño lo miró con más detenimiento.  
Koushiro era diferente. Lineas negras recorrían su piel bronceada.  
En su frente había dos punto rojos de los cuales salían dos antenas de color amarrillo.  
Sus ojos ya no eran negros sino rojos.. su cabello seguía siendo rojo..  
Su piel era suave.. pero con un toque raro al tacto.  
  
"Me cuidaste toda la noche miky.. te sentí cerca de mí" le dijo mientras miky lo miraba a la cara.  
  
"No sabía cuanto significabas para mí.. solo sabía que cuando estabas conmimgo.. ya no tenía sueños malos.. y porque.. nunca me pides nada.. solamente.. " el pequeño se acercó para demostrar su afecto de la unica manera que conocía.  
  
Pero fue detenido por Koushiro. "No.. pequeño.. no necesitas hacer esto.. yo también siento lo mismo por tí.. pero esto.. dejalo en el pasado.." le dijo koushiro mientras lo besaba en la frente.  
  
Miky empezó a llorar. Se aferró a Koushiro con fuerza mientras lloraba como nunca antes.  
  
Ambos lloraron durante un buen tiempo antes de que el hambre les hiciera notar su presencia.  
  
Comieron tranquilamente después de eso y platicaron por primera vez.  
  
  
Continurá  
Comentarios: MMmmmm no me salió Dark.. bueno a ver que pasa en los próximos cáppitulos. 


End file.
